Am I Really?
by kjennyperry
Summary: Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale have been at Barden university for a year now, they are best friends and roommates. Enter Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings. Spencer and Chloe start to grow close and Beca realizes she is jealous. Is she just scared of losing her best friend or is it something more? Beca and Emily have more in common than they realized.
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored again and decided to write this, I don't know if anyone will bother to read it but if you do, I hope you like it!**

"What are you doing," Chloe asked as she flopped down onto her bed? Chloe Beale is my roommate and bestfriend at Barden University. She and I are sophomores and have been friends since we were in grade ten back in high school.

"Mixing, nothing new," I mumbled as I put my headphones back on. My name is Beca Mitchell and I want to be a DJ in LA. Honestly I would probably be there right now if it weren't for the fact that I really didn't want to leave Chloe.

I felt more than heard her approach from behind and grab my headphones off of my head. "I want to hear," she said simply as she put them on her head.

I rolled my eyes but nonetheless hit play and watched her as she listened to my new mix. Her bright blue eyes were closed and she was listening intently. Since she had her eyes closed, I was able to watch her the way I wanted.

I've had a crush on her since… I don't even know, I just know I can't stand the thought of not having her in my life. She's the only person who knows that when I get really into a mix, I can sometimes forget to eat and she will even bring me food to eat.

"Wow, Becs, this is really good, you should definitely give this one to Luke," she told me with a bright smile. "So you like it," I asked?

"Love it, not like it," she said quickly. I smirked as I saved the mix and closed my laptop. "Why don't we go out to eat," she suggested? I nodded and took my headphones off and put them around my neck.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door in a hurry.

"How were classes today," I asked her curiously? "They were okay, Aubrey tried to talk to me today," she admitted quietly. I stiffened instantly and looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay," I asked? She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder as we walked.

"I still hate what she did to me, but at the same time I really miss having her as a friend," she said sounding frustrated.

I put my arm around her and she smiled up at me. I kissed her forehead and she seemed to relax some. We got to a coffee shop and I went to the counter and ordered her coffee and mine.

I brought the drinks over to the table while Chloe was looking over the menu for some food. "Here you go, I got you your coffee just the way you like it," I said gently. "I love how I don't have to remind you of what I take," she grinned as she took her cup.

"I remember everything you tell me," I said quietly.

She smiled and looked around the coffee shop. Just as the door opened and two brunettes walked into the shop. One was pretty tall, with tan skin and long brown almost black hair. The other was about Chloe's height, with brown hair mixed in with auburn highlights and was dressed in a preppy school girl outfit, but for her it seemed to work pretty well.

I noticed that Chloe was looking at them and her eyes were lit up. I felt jealous at how Chloe seemed to watch the two girls.

I sighed and she turned to look at me. "You okay," she asked me in concern?

I nodded and took a sip of my coffee and tried to forget how she looked at those girls. "Do you know them," I asked? "The taller girl she's in my Literature class, I think her name is Spencer," she said quietly.

I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to keep the jealousy down. "Beca what's the matter you look upset," she said? I opened my eyes and forced a smile on to my face.

"I'm okay," I said.

When Chloe was with Aubrey it didn't bug me too much because Chloe was never around us both because as Aubrey put it I'm a 'weird alt girl with too many piercings' and she didn't like me, just like I don't like her.

I pulled my phone out and scrolled through it, and looked for my friend Jesse's number. I met him last year at the radio station we both volunteer at. He loves music almost as much as I do.

Just as I was about to text him, Chloe took my phone from my hands. "Hey, what are you doing," I asked? "We came here to hand out with each other and you're texting other people," she said, sounding disappointed.

"You were checking that Spencer girl out," I pointed out. To my complete horror, she blushed and avoided looking at me. Chloe never gets embarrassed unless she likes someone.

NO!

Chloe likes that girl!

My heart ached at that. "Does it bug you," she asked? "No, why would it bother me," I asked?

Did I detect a hint of disappointment in her voice when I denied being annoyed? No, she doesn't like me that way.

"Hi, Chloe," said an unfamiliar voice.

It was that Spencer girl and her tall friend that was with her.

"Hey Spencer, how's it going," Chloe asked? "Good, I didn't know you came here," she said lightly. As much as I hate to admit it, Spencer is really attractive and seems pretty nice.

"Oh, Spencer this is my roommate and best friend Beca Mitchell," Chloe said as she turned to smile at me. "Hey," I said dully.

"Hi, this is my best friend and roommate as well, Emily Fields," Spencer said looking at me and Chloe.

"Nice to meet you," I said with a little more enthusiasm to Emily. Probably due to the fact that Chloe wasn't looking at her like she wanted her.

"Hi," Emily said lightly.

Chloe and Spencer started talking animatedly about something in their Literature class. Emily sat down next to me. "So are you a freshman," she asked me? "No, Chloe and I are sophomores, what year are you," I asked? "Same as you," she replied.

I noticed Chloe was glancing at me out of the corner of her eye.

Emily looked a tad bit uncomfortable and I felt bad for her because I knew how she felt. "You wanna come up with me to get something to eat," I asked her?

"Sure," she said, looking grateful for something to do other than listen to Chloe and Spencer.

**Chloe's POV**

"So what are you studying to be," Spencer asked me?

"I'm studying to be a teacher, how about you," I asked her? Just as I noticed Beca and Spencer's friend Emily get up and go over to the counter.

"I want to be a lawyer, like my mom and dad," she replied with a smile. "That's awesome," I said with a smile.

"I bet you'd make a great teacher," she said with a small smile.

Is she flirting with me? Not that I would mind in the least bit, the only other person I really like has never given me any indication that she likes me any amount. And Spencer seems like a really cool girl, she's smart I know that for sure.

"Where did Em and Beca go," she asked as she looked around and must have just noticed they weren't at their chairs?

I shrugged, but it bothered me that Beca got up and went somewhere without telling me.

Spencer and I sat and talked for what felt like hours and eventually I realized that Beca must have actually left the shop because it had been two hours since I saw her leave with Emily.

"I think that our friends ditched us," Spencer said with a grin. "I'd have to agree," I said softly.

Beca had never done that before, she always texts me when she goes somewhere and I almost always go with her.

"Want to go for a walk and see if we can find them," Spencer offered?

"Sure," I said. Worst case scenario, I don't find her but get to spend some more time with Spencer who is really nice and attractive.

We left the shop and I led her back to campus and towards the radio station. "Why are we going this way," she asked curiously?

"Well, if Beca and Emily left together, I bet Beca would have taken her to the station to show her around since she works there," I explained.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Emily loves music," Spencer said matter of factly.

I nodded and led her inside the station, where low and behold Beca and Emily were sitting at a table with a bunch of CDs laying on the desk and laughing.

Beca never really opened up and joked around with anyone other than me or Stacie a friend of ours from high school. But here she was laughing and joking with someone she has only known for a few hours.

"Hey guys," I said as we approached them. "Hey," Emily said lightly.

Beca smiled briefly at me and I knew she was probably a little annoyed with me. I had promised her that we would hang out, just us for the afternoon since we hadn't hung out for awhile and I broke that promise.

"Hey Becs, what are you guys doing," I asked? "Hanging out," she replied shortly. I hate when Beca is upset or annoyed with me.

"Good, did you end up getting something to eat," I asked her in concern? "Yeah, I made her eat some pizza," Emily told me.

Spencer smiled at Emily and walked over next to her.

"Always looking after everyone else eh Em," Spencer said jokingly. "You know me Spence," she said lightly.

Beca turned back to the CDs and looked at some before moving them to another pile next to Emily.

Is it wrong that I am jealous of how comfortable Beca seemed with Emily? It took me months to get Beca to become comfortable around me, but in just a few hours Beca is already comfortable with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two of this story, at first I figured that nobody would actually really read this and then I actually got a review for it so thank you WillowyWitch for reviewing this story.**

**Chloe's POV continued**

Beca continued to talk to pretty much just Emily. I know I upset her, I broke my promise to her, she wouldn't have even met Emily if I hadn't dragged her out of our dorm.

"Well I'm getting tired and going to head back to our dorm, Becs do you want to come with me," I asked?

"No, I'm going to stay with Emily here and talk some more, she has the same interests in music as I do," she told me. "I'll walk back with you if you want Chloe," Spencer offered. "Sure, that sounds good, see you two later," I said and looked at Beca one last time. She just waved and turned back to Emily to talk.

Spencer and I headed towards Baker hall where mine and Beca's dorm is located. "Hey do you guys live in Baker too," Spencer said? "Yeah, we have since last year," I replied. She smiled as we went into the building.

"So does this mean that we will get to see each other more often, I mean other than class," she asked, sounding hopeful? "Looks like we will." She smiled and kissed my cheek gently. "Um, in case you didn't notice I kind of like you," she said.

I blushed and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Looks like the feeling is mutual I guess," I told her with a grin. She smiled brightly and then waved as we went our separate ways.

**Beca's POV**

I think I was a little too stand offish with Chloe earlier. So once Emily and I left the station I went to a convenience store by campus and got Chloe's favorite candy, peppermint patties. Then I headed back to our dorm, hoping that I could make up for being kind of a jerk earlier.

I got up to the second floor and then froze. I saw Spencer lean in and kiss Chloe's cheek. Then to my shock Chloe kissed hers and grinned at her. I looked at the bag of candy in my hand.

I walked by them quickly and headed back down the stairs. I then threw the stupid candy on the ground and sat on the bench outside of baker hall. I sighed and stared at the ground.

Yup, I'm jealous and it sucks.

When she dated Aubrey it didn't bug me this much, probably because I knew Chloe could do better. But the thing is Spencer is better, she is genuinely nice. I can't even hate her because from what Emily told me about her, she is extremely kind and caring.

After sitting on the ground for I don't even know how long I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Beca, hey," Stacie said cheerfully as she approached me. "Hey Stace, how are you," I asked? She sat down next to me on the ground.

"I'm good, Aubrey tried talking to me about Chloe though, she asked if she was seeing anyone," Stacie told me. "Not yet but she will be soon." I replied. We talked for a long time until the sun went down.

Finally I decided to head upstairs and to my dorm, I really hoped Chloe was asleep so I didn't have to talk to her tonight.

When I got up to my dorm, I was shocked to say that Chloe was laying on my bed wearing one of my sweaters. "What are you doing," I asked her?

She sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes. "Waiting for you to come back," she said softly.

"Well I'm back now, so you can go to bed now, in your own bed," I told her as I went to my desk to put my bag down. "But we always share your bed when we're both here," she said softly.

"Not tonight Chloe, okay I need sleep," I muttered. "Oh… okay then, sorry Becs," she said as she stood up and walked over to her side of the room and sat down on her bed.

"I ran into Stacie, apparently Aubrey talked to her about you," I said quietly. She didn't look up at me and just pulled my sweater over her head and tossed it onto my bed. "Goodnight Beca," she said in a shaky voice.

I froze at the tone of her voice and when it cracked it made me feel sick to my stomach. I stood up and sighed. I picked up my sweater that she threw onto my bed and walked over to her side of the room.

"Get up Chlo, and come lay down with me please," I asked as I sat down next to her. She sat up and I felt awful when I saw the tear tracks down her face.

"I'm sorry about today Beca, I broke my promise to you," she said as she laid her head on my shoulder. "Yeah, well it's not the end of the world Chlo, so don't worry about it okay," I said and that's when I noticed she actually fell asleep.

I smiled and carefully picked her up and carried her over to my bed where I laid her down and then laid next to her. "Night Chloe," I said softly.

The next day I woke up to Chloe staring at me. "What are you doing Chloe, you're freaking me out," I told her with a small grin. "It's Friday, so that means that you get to DJ at that new club remember," she said happily!

"Oh yeah, I invited Emily to come and hear me spin, do you mind," I asked? She looked at me in surprise.

"Of course I don't, I mean Jesse and Stacie are both going as well right," she said. I nodded and sat up. "I got you a coffee, I've been up for a while," she stated. "I love you so much right now you don't even realize," I said as I took a sip of my black coffee.

She grinned as she sat down in my lap. Chloe never respects the concept of boundaries. "Oh Becs, I've always known that you love me," she said with a grin.

"Are you inviting Spencer to my gig," I asked her? She looked at me in surprise and then stood up.

"Do you want me to," she asked me? I sighed and looked at the floor. "Well her best friend is going so if she wants to I suppose it couldn't hurt," I mumbled.

"Beca, do you not like Spencer," Chloe asked me sounding really concerned?

"No, I do like her, she's really nice and Emily said she is a really good friend," I told her honestly. Chloe looked away from me.

"You and Emily get along well, especially since you only just met her," she stated. I shrugged as I stood up and grabbed my shower stuff.

"I'm going to get cleaned up and then fine tune some of my mixes, see you in a bit," I said barely hearing her say bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really like this story, so I may update it a bit faster than my other one, but I won't ignore that one either I am planning on updating it sometime today.**

**Beca's POV**

Later that day I decided to go to the radio station before my gig to get Jesse. He had no way to the club, so I figured that I would bring him with me. Normally I brought Chloe, but she texted me saying she was riding there with Emily and Spencer.

"Hey, Jesse are you ready," I asked as I walked into the station.

"Yeah, just give me one second," he yelled as I looked up and saw him on a ladder, looking at a record. "What's that one," I said as he climbed off the ladder.

"Nothing you'd like, it's a track off of one of my favorite movies," he said with a grin, while I cringed.

I don't like movies, they're boring and predictable, the only time I ever watch them is when Chloe forces me to watch them with her.

We walked in silence to my car and I thought it was weird because Jesse normally never shuts up.

"Is Stacie going tonight," he asked curiously? "Does she ever miss out on the chance to go to a club," I said with a smirk. He laughed and nodded.

We got to the club about ten minutes later and I went up to the DJ booth. Jesse decided to follow me up there and he watched as I set up my equipment. Not long after the club started to fill up and I started playing some of my music.

"BECA, hey," Emily said happily as she climbed the stairs to get to the booth. "Emily, hey why aren't you down there dancing," I asked her in surprise?

"I figured I would come up here and see how badass you actually are when you DJ," she told me with a grin. "Do you want to give it a try," I asked her?

She looked shocked that I even suggested it. "I don't know how to though," she said nervously. "I'll show you," I told her as I stood up and moved so she could sit in front of the DJ equipment.

She sat down and I showed her how to work the equipment. "This is actually pretty cool Beca," Emily said in awe. I smiled as I leaned over to change the song that was playing.

"Did Spencer and Chloe end up coming with you," I asked her? "Yeah they were down there dancing like crazy, that's actually one of the reasons I decided to come up here and talk to you," she answered.

I nodded and looked out into the sea of people dancing, hoping that I could catch a glimpse of Chloe dancing.

"Chloe talks about you a lot, the whole way here she kept going on and on about how amazing of a DJ you are, she was right though," Emily told me. I smiled and spotted Chloe dancing with Stacie and Spencer.

She looked up and grinned at me. I waved and smirked at her. I noticed her gaze fall to Emily who was sitting next to me, and was looking my stuff over.

I watched as Jesse went over and started to dance with Stacie, who waved at me eagerly.

Emily stood up and walked over to me. "I'm going to head back down there, I'll see you in a bit," she said as she gave me a quick hug and then ran down the stairs.

I went back to completely focusing on my mixing, when I felt someone approach me from behind.

"I brought my favorite DJ a drink," Chloe said as she handed me a glass of coke. I looked up and smiled at her. Spencer was a little behind her and waved at me in greeting.

"Thanks Chlo, I was getting kind of thirsty," I said as I took a sip. "How's it going," she asked?

"I like this club, and I am obviously having fun, plus I get paid for all of this."

She smiled and looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't. "Do you want to come down and dance if you cue up a few songs," she asked hopefully?

"I don't really feel like dancing much tonight," I said as I turned back to my equipment. She looked disappointed, but tried to hide it.

"You're really good Beca," Spencer said as she came closer. I smiled as I looked up at her.

"Thanks."

As much as I really want to hate Spencer, I can't she's nice.

"We'll see you later tonight Becs," Chloe said as she grabbed Spencer's hand and led her back down to the dance floor.

**Chloe's POV**

Beca always dances with me when we're at clubs. Even if she is spinning, she cues up songs and then comes to dance with me. Why won't she come with me?

"Chloe, are you okay, you seem upset," Spencer said in concern?

"I'm fine," I said as she reached over and squeezed my hand. "Dance with me," she asked almost shyly?

I let her lead me to the middle of the dance floor and she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close. She's a good dancer, that's for sure.

Whenever I dance with Beca she just kind of awkwardly moves, but doesn't have any moves. It's kind of adorable though if you ask me.

But Spencer knows how to dance and dance well. She spun me out and then pulled me back to her quickly. "Wow Spencer, I'm impressed," I said lightly. She grinned and pulled me close, so that there was less than an inch between our faces.

"I think that you are a better dancer than I am," she said softly as she cupped my cheek.

Oh god, she's going to kiss me!

She looked at my lips and then looked back up at my eyes.

"HEY GUYS," Stacie yelled as her and Emily ran over!

I pulled away from Spencer, who looked embarrassed. "Hey guys, what are you doing," I asked curiously? Stacie looked past me and waved, most likely at Beca.

"Awe, were you guys about to kiss," Stacie asked me? "Not now."

I looked at Spencer, who was whispering something to Emily. Those two are almost as close as I am with Beca.

"Stacie, have you noticed anything different about Beca lately," I asked? "Earlier this week I found her sitting outside of your guy's dorm building and she looked pretty upset," she told me.

I looked up at the DJ booth and noticed how down Beca seemed to look. If I'm going to be honest she's looked that way for a while now.

I think Beca and I need to talk some more after tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's a new chapter for this story and for the guest who said this was the best story ever, thank you that made my day to read that :) Enjoy the new chapter!**

**C****hloe's POV continued**

"Wow I'm tired," I stated as I sat down on a bench outside of the club. Stacie nodded in agreement. Spencer and Emily were next to us as well.

"When is Beca's gig up anyways," I asked, hoping one of them knew. "She already left, she was done like a half hour ago," Emily told me. Stacie glanced at me from the corner of her eye in surprise.

"You didn't know that, doesn't she always let you know where she is," Stacie said curiously.

"Normally, but not lately, and I don't know why," I sighed sadly. "Cab is here," Spencer said as we all crammed into one cab and it took us all back to Barden.

Stacie waved as she headed to her dorms, which were a few minutes away from Baker hall where the rest of us were at.

Spencer reached out and took my hand in hers with a smile. Emily smiled at the both of us and led the way inside of the building. Spencer stopped when we were outside of mine and Beca's dorm.

"I'll see you in a few Spence," Emily said and she smiled as she headed off to their dorm.

"So, do you suppose we can have a do over from earlier at the club," she asked softly. I smiled and moved closer to her.

"Maybe we can."

She leaned in and I felt her lips on mine gently. I responded by kissing her back just as gently.

Not long after Spencer pulled back with a small smile on her face. "I'll see you soon okay," she said as she squeezed my hand.

I nodded and watched her as she walked away. I opened the door to my dorm and walked inside.

Beca was already in bed with the lights off and she wasn't moving. "Becs," I said quietly.

She didn't say anything.

I shrugged and got ready for bed. But when I tried to lay down with Beca like I always do she sat up.

"What are you doing Chloe, your bed is over there," she told me quietly.

"I know that, but I want to sleep so I'm doing what I always do."

"Not anymore okay, I want you to sleep in your own bed from now on," she said as she laid back down with her back facing me.

"What, why," I asked in alarm?

She didn't answer me and I felt sick to my stomach. "Beca, what's going on, why are you doing this," I asked loudly! I shook her and tried to get her to roll over.

"Chloe I need sleep, please go to bed," she said weakly.

Why is she being like this, what is going on? "What is going on Beca, and don't tell me nothing because I can tell you're upset," I said sadly.

"You have a girlfriend now and I doubt that she would approve of you sleeping with me."

I looked at the floor and when I glanced up Beca was too late in turning her face away from me.

She had tear tracks on her face from crying and looked miserable. "Beca what…"

"Go to bed Chloe please," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Fine."

**Beca's POV**

That was probably one of the hardest things I have ever done in my whole life. But I heard her and Spencer outside the door and it pretty much broke me.

I don't think that I can actually pretend to be happy about all of this. Maybe I should try to stay away from Chloe or even ask for a new roommate.

The next morning I woke up slowly and for a brief moment I forgot about everything going on lately. Then when I remembered, I felt sick to my stomach.

"I got you a coffee."

I sat up and realized Chloe was already wide awake and looking at me expectantly. I looked at her in surprise.

"How did you sleep last night," she asked?

"Okay," I replied as I rubbed my eyes to wake myself up.

"Well, I had the worst sleep I have ever had, and the worst thing is that it could have been prevented too," she stated matter of factly.

I nodded and I looked at the floor. "We need to talk Beca," she said.

Oh god, I don't want to talk to Chloe, I'm scared to do that.

"Can I have my coffee first," I asked hopefully?

She handed it to me and sat next to me on my bed. I stiffened at how close she was and I instantly knew she noticed.

"Are you mad at me," she asked worriedly. "I'm not mad at you, but I think I just started to notice that we're closer than normal friends are and maybe we should spend less time together," I said.

Chloe looked as if I had hauled off and punched her in the face. "NO, I don't want that at all, I need you Beca," she said hurriedly!

I sighed and looked at the floor. "Please stop saying stuff like aht okay, you're my best friend ever and I can't stand the thought that you are not here with me, all the time."

"I'm not saying this too hurt you, but am I wrong," I asked her?

"Beca, is it Spencer, do you not want me to date her, I won't if it bugs you that bad, I'll stay away from her, you're more important to me than anyone or anything," she told me hurriedly!

My jaw dropped and looked at her in alarm.

"Chloe I would never ask you to do that," I assured her. I don't want her to stop seeing Spencer unless she truly wants to do that.

"Then tell me what I have to do, to actually make things go back to normal again," she said loudly!

I shook my head because I didn't have the answer for her. "I don't know Chloe, I'm sorry," I told her.

"You are my best friend and literally the most important person in my life, if you leave me I don't know what I will do," she said desperately.

She looked so sad sitting there that I pulled her into a hug. When it comes to Chloe I am really bad at sticking to what I was planning.

"Can we just pretend the last week hasn't happened and go back to normal please, I don't want to feel so awkward around you, last night wasn't as much fun as I had hoped because I didn't spend it with you. I wanted to be up in that DJ booth with you getting to watch you work," she said into my shoulder.

"But you were with Spencer, you guys were together all night," I told her. "Spencer isn't you though is she," Chloe stated.

This is going to be a lot harder than I originally thought. Chloe's going to make staying away from her, one of the hardest things I have ever had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's my latest chapter for Am I Really? I hope that everyone is still enjoying this one. Read and Review **

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or Pretty Little Liars**

**Beca's POV**

Later that day I was sitting in the radio station while I was stacking CDs.

"Beca, hey," Chloe said excitedly as she walked in to the station. After out talk earlier today I spent about an hour just hanging out with her because she wouldn't let me leave the room.

"Hey, what are you doing here, I'm working until like midnight," I told her as I stood up and was pulled into a very tight hug. "I was bored and I wanted to see you," she said lightly.

"Hey Beca, I'm back," Emily called as she walked into the room. Chloe looked up and I saw her face fall slightly. Jesse came running out of the booth when he heard Emily. She had made a run to a burger place to get us all some food.

"Hey Em, that didn't take long," I said as she came over. "I love you so much Emily, Beca getting you an internship here was the best thing to ever happen to us," Jesse said as he swung an arm around her.

Emily laughed and then she saw Chloe. "Oh, Chloe hey I didn't know you'd be here or I would have gotten you something to eat, I'm so sorry," she said sounding nervous.

"No, don't worry about it I never told Beca I was coming I just kind of showed up," Chloe said with a smile.

**Chloe's POV**

Seriously?

I had really wanted to hang out with Beca for the rest of the night just the two of us. I was kind of disappointed when I found out that she had gotten Emily an internship at the station. Don't get me wrong, I like Emily she is really nice, but I am so jealous of her friendship with Beca.

Beca looked at me and she pulled out a chair for me. "You can have some of my stuff if you want Chlo," she told me quietly.

I sat down and reached out to hold her hand. "Thank you," I said softly. She smiled and then went back to looking through the CDs she had to work with. Emily went into the booth with Jesse to learn how everything there works.

Beca wasn't speaking much and I hated how serious we were together compared to how we normally are.

"Beca, can I stay until you are done," I asked? "Sure, Stacie might be stopping by later to talk to Jesse," she said not looking up from the CDs.

I sighed and stood up. I walked around the massive room looking at a bunch of the CDs stacked up on shelves. One thing this place has in its favor is that it has more music than you could imagine.

"Hello Chloe," said Luke the station manager, and a somewhat friend of Beca's except that he thinks her name is Becky.

"Luke hey, I thought it was just Beca, Jesse, and Emily in tonight," I said with a smile. "It is, I just wanted to get one of the mixes Becky left because I am meeting with a friend of mine that is looking for a new house DJ," he said with a grin.

"Luke she would love that, that is so nice of you," I said excitedly!

He smiled and looked around the room. "Don't tell her that yet, I want it to be a sure thing before I let her in on it."

I hugged him excitedly. Beca would love this so much, it would help jump start her career as a DJ.

I went back out front to where Beca was sitting and smiled at the look of concentration she had.

Just then my phone vibrated and I saw that I had a text.

_Spencer: hey r u busy?_

_Me: at station with becs, so not really why?_

_Spencer: can I come see u, em, and beca?_

_Me: sure thing, see u in a bit_

I put my phone away and looked at Beca. "Hey Becs, is it okay if Spencer comes to the station for a bit until Emily is off," I asked her hopefully.

She said nothing at first but then turned to smile at me and nod. "Sure, I bet you and Emily would like that, and it could be fun."

I smiled and went over and plopped down on her lap. "I love you Becs, you know that right," I said softly. She looked at me and nodded slowly.

"I know Chlo, I'm sorry I've been so distant and rude lately," she said. "I've been no better Becs, don't take on all the blame," I warned her. She laid her head down on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Um, hey Chloe, Beca," said Spencer as she opened the door and came in.

Considering I had kissed her not too long ago you would think that I should get up off of Beca's lap, but I don't want to.

Beca pulled her head away from my shoulder and she nudged me a little bit. I looked at her and she was not looking at me.

"Where is Emily," Spencer asked?

"She's in the booth with Jesse, he offered to teach her the basics of running the show," Beca said quickly. I felt Beca trying to get me off her lap.

Spencer nodded and walked over to place a kiss on my cheek. I smiled up at her until I felt Beca knock me onto the floor.

"Ow, Beca what the hell?"

"I need to go find something," she mumbled as she walked over to a shelf on the other side of the station. I frowned when she walked away quickly.

"Is she okay," Spencer asked as she pulled me up to my feet. "I'm gonna go talk to her," I said as I headed for the shelves where she had disappeared.

I froze when I saw her leaning against a shelf and her eyes were watering but no tears actually fell.

"God, I have to get over her, she doesn't want me," she said to herself. I felt sick at her words.

Who is she talking about?

She shook her head and looked up. I froze when she looked up because she saw me standing there looking at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aubrey is finally going to make an appearance in the story. Oh i have a question for anyone reading this, should I bring in more characters from Pretty Little Liars like Hanna or Aria? Let me know if you think I should. Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Beca's POV**

"Chloe how long have you been there," I asked worriedly as I straightened myself up. She looked around nervously and then walked closer to me.

"You're crying, what's going on Beca," she said as she reached over and brushed my cheek off which had tears that had finally escaped my eyes. I looked away from her.

"Why did you come over here, Spencer is waiting for you, I mean you invited her here," I said quietly.

"Beca, I'm not moving until you tell me what is going on, who do you need to get over," she asked quietly sounding like she was upset.

I froze when she asked me that. I really hoped she hadn't heard that part of what I was saying to myself. "Nobody Chloe, I need to get back to work."

"Stop it Beca, do you hate me or something now, I mean the last few weeks you have been so different, first you tell me that maybe we should stop hanging out so much and then you won't let me sleep with you like we have always done, what did I do wrong!"

Chloe looked so lost and helpless that I had to put my arms around her in a tight hug. "I won't do that again Chlo, I promise I was just being stupid and I won't hurt you anymore okay," I said softly.

I leaned over and pressed my lips against her cheek and she hummed in approval. "Thank you Beca," she said softly.

I smiled a bit and then lead her back to where Spencer was now talking and laughing with Jesse and Emily. "Hey where did you two go," Jesse asked as we reappeared. "We had to talk," I told him.

I sat down and Chloe looked between me and Spencer before she plopped down on my lap. Spencer looked a tiny bit disappointed but didn't say anything.

Emily on the other hand looked at the two of us in confusion. She looked at Spencer who was smiling at something Jesse had just said. "Beca were you crying," Jesse asked me?

I shrugged but said nothing and Chloe leaned over and whispered in my ear that she loves me.

If only she actually loved me the same way I do her.

**Chloe's POV**

I think Spencer is upset that I sat with Beca and not her. That was actually one of the things that Aubrey and I always fought about. The time I spent with Beca was more than what I did with her and she always got annoyed when I would leave her to go see Beca.

After another hour or so Beca's shift was over and we left together with Spencer who took my hand in hers. Emily and Jesse were both still working and we waved as we left.

Beca said nothing as the three of us walked towards Baker hall. "Chloe can we go for a walk before we go back to our dorms," Spencer asked me softly. I nodded and looked over at Beca who shrugged and then went towards the dorm and I waited until she disappeared inside and went up the stairs.

Spencer led me away from the building and over to a nice little bench like what you would see in a cute park. "Why did you want to come here, not that I mind because it's nice here," I assured her.

"Um do you have feelings for Beca," she asked quickly. I looked at her in shock wondering whether she just assumed or had noticed how I act around her.

"Why do you ask me that," I asked quietly. "You talk about her all the time and you always want to be around her more than anyone else, not that I mind because she is really nice and Emily says she is a great friend. I just want to know if I am wasting my time trying to win you over," Spencer said gently as she ran her thumb over the back of my hand.

"I honestly don't know if I like Beca that way, I love her to pieces and no offense but she is the most important person in the world to me… but I don't know if I like her as more than a friend," I told her honestly.

"Do you actually like me though," she asked me with a sad smile that made me feel really bad about myself.

"I do Spencer, which I know for sure… I just don't want you to end up getting mad at me and wanting me to choose constantly between the two of you, Aubrey did that to me constantly."

She smiled as she stood up. "How about you take some time and think about everything, I won't be upset if you decide we should just be friends because either way I want you around and it would be awkward if we couldn't hang out since our best friends are getting along really good," she said with a smile.

I thought about how good Beca and Emily got along and it made me feel jealous again.

She can get Beca to open up a lot quicker than I ever did and it bothers me that she can do that.

"Okay, sounds good," I said as we stood up and walked back to Baker hall in time to see Stacie was heading inside followed by someone.

"Come on Stacie I just want to talk to her," yelled a really familiar voice.

Spencer turned to look at me in confusion. "You stay away from Chloe okay," Stacie said loudly as we came into view.

"Aubrey," I said as we got to the door. Stacie saw us and her face fell instantly.

Aubrey turned around and saw me and Spencer standing at the door. "Chloe, hi," she said breathlessly.

I looked at Stacie who was slowly walking up the stairs and she mouthed the word 'Beca' as she was going. I frowned but said nothing to her as she disappeared up the next flight of stairs.

"Can we talk, please just talk that's it," Aubrey said as she came closer and looked upset.

Spencer reached over and squeezed my shoulder in comfort. I sighed and looked up at the fourth floor which is where mine and Beca's dorm was.

"Why should we talk," I asked her. "Because I miss you and I hate that I ruined both our relationship and friendship which were both really important to me," Aubrey said.

Just then I saw someone walking down the steps and I couldn't help the tiny smile that appeared on my face as I saw Beca walk outside.

"Chloe, are you okay," Beca asked as she came over to us. Spencer smiled at her in relief and Beca actually smiled back.

Aubrey didn't look impressed to see Beca.

"I wanted to talk to Chloe," Aubrey said to her. "Then talk, Spencer and I aren't leaving her here with you," Beca said coldly as she walked over to my other side and took my hand in hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**And here is another chapter. I'm not particularly happy with this one but whatever, next one will be better.**

**Beca's POV**

Aubrey looked uncomfortable and I have never been more grateful to have Stacie as a friend. She came and got me to tell me that Aubrey was trying to talk to Chloe. She hurt Chloe really bad, I mean really who would ever cheat on Chloe?

"Talk, come on you said you wanted to talk to Chloe, do it," I said as Spencer nodded. Chloe looked at me and she had a funny look on her face.

"I want to apologize, I never wanted to hurt you," Aubrey said while looking right at Chloe. Who was not paying attention because she kept looking between me and Spencer.

Aubrey glared at me and Spencer. "Seriously, what is your problem," Spencer asked her. Aubrey look surprised that someone actually said something to her.

Chloe sighed and finally looked at Aubrey. "Aubrey, I can't forgive you for what happened but I would appreciate if you would go, it's really late and I just want to go to bed," Chloe said tiredly.

She nodded and walked away. Aubrey always had a soft spot for Chloe, she could get her to do pretty much anything. I watched her walk away and then turned to Chloe.

"I'm going upstairs, I'll see you when you come up. And goodnight Spencer," I said as I waved to her when I headed up the stairs.

I got my stuff ready and climbed into my bed and sighed as I stretched out.

"Hey," Chloe said as she walked in. "Are you okay," I asked as I watched her sit down on her bed. "I just want to sleep," she said as she stood up.

She left the room to get cleaned up and then came back in. She hesitated before she climbed onto my bed and laid down half on top of me. She placed my arms around her so that I was holding her.

"Night Becs," she mumbled as she closed her eyes. I kissed the top of her head. "Night," I said and smiled at her.

**Chloe's POV**

I groaned when I heard my phone's alarm going off. I looked next to me and saw Beca was still out like a light and was holding me close. I smiled happily.

She's so adorable when she sleeps. I really want her.

Wait, what?

God, I do like Beca, a lot. She is perfect, she makes me feel safe and happy.

I sat up quickly and heard Beca mumble something as she reached out for me. "Chlo, what are you doing," she asked as her eyes opened?

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep."

She sat up and looked at me in concern. "Chloe what's wrong," she asked worriedly. I looked at the floor and then smiled at her.

"Nothing's wrong Beca, don't worry," I said. She nodded slowly and then stood up.

"Well I'm going to get dressed and then I'm meeting Emily at the station, so I'll see you later," she told me.

She's going to hang out with Emily. I had wanted to actually spend time with her, just the two of us.

"See ya Beca," I said as she left. She smiled and leaned over to give me a quick hug. She left then and I laid back down on her bed and threw the blanket over myself.

Later that day I headed to Spencer and Emily's dorm which isn't far from mine and Beca's.

I knocked and Spencer opened the door. She was only wearing shorts and a sports bra. My mouth went dry. I may have just realized I like Beca, but Spencer Hastings is very attractive.

"Hey Chloe, I thought you were with Beca and Em," she said as she stepped back and motioned for me to come in.

I shook my head as she closed the door. "How are you, after everything with your ex last night," she asked in concern?

"I'm fine," I said as she sat down and smiled at me. I couldn't help but look at her. She should really put some more clothes on because she is distracting me.

"Hey, why did you think I was with Beca and Emily," I asked her. "Em said she thought Beca was bringing you with her to the station," she stated. I nodded and sighed.

She reached out and took a hold of my hand. "Do you want to go out for some lunch," she asked me lightly. "As long as you stay dressed the way you are now," I said with a smirk.

She laughed and stood up. "I'll be right back and sorry to disappoint, but I am changing," she said.

"Damn, "I said teasingly. She laughed again and then left to go to the bathroom.

Once she was ready we headed to the only coffee shop on campus and sat at a table in the back with our food and drinks. "Did you talk to Beca about how you may or may not like her," she asked me curiously.

"No I didn't and why would you want me to?" "The sooner you figure it out, the sooner I know if I have a decent shot with you," she said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile at what she said. "Hey, Spence and Chloe," said Emily as her and Beca came in.

I practically felt my eyes light up when Beca walked in the door. They came over and Emily leaned against Spencer who smiled up at her.

"Hey Becs," I said lightly as she stood next to me. "Hi," she said quietly. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto my lap.

She looked at me in shock. "What, I sit on your lap all the time, I figure I can return the favor and give you a seat occasionally. I mean it's not like you weigh a lot or anything," I teased as the other two laughed loudly.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny Chloe," she said as I poked her in the side. She tried to get up, but I pulled her back down.

"Where do you think you're going," I asked her? "I wanted something to eat," she stated. I picked up a piece of my muffin and held it up to her mouth.

Her face turned bright red and I laughed at the look that came over her face. "Awe, Beca are you embarrassed that Chloe is feeding you," Emily asked with a laugh.

Spencer looked at me and I felt guilty for a second until she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story I just didn't really know where I wanted to take this one. I honestly still don't know for sure but oh well. I'll take it as far as I can. Enjoy, read and review.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or Pretty Little Liars.**

**Beca's POV**

I looked at Chloe who was looking at me adorningly. "Uh Chloe, are you okay," I asked curiously.

She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled at her as I listened to Emily tell Spencer about working at the radio station. Spencer was listening to her intently with a big smile on her face. It made me wonder why on earth those two never got together, I mean they get along great and both like girls.

I felt Chloe poke me in the side to get my attention. "What?" I asked as I smirked at her. She smiled at me and motioned for me to stand up. I did and she got up as well. "Spence, Emily, me and Beca are going to go, but talk to you later," she said softly.

Spencer nodded and looked at Chloe who smiled at me. "Okay, see you guys later," Emily said and waved as Chloe dragged me out the door. "Where are we going Chloe, I was supposed to hand out with Em," I said loudly.

Her face fell and I instantly felt bad for upsetting her. "Oh, right sorry… you can go back to hang out with her then, I'll just go back to our dorm." Chloe mumbled and started to walk towards Baker Hall. "No, Chloe wait, I just wanted to know what we were doing," I said as I caught up to her.

She smiled and grabbed my hand. "We can just have a lazy day but only the two of us like we used to when we first came to Barden," she said excitedly. I laughed but nodded as she dragged me to our dorm.

She put a movie into her DVD player and sat down pulling me with her. I wrapped my arms around her and she cuddled in close to me. "I've missed this Beca," she said as she tilted her head up to look at me. I nodded and kissed her cheek.

She froze and her eyes met mine. "Um, more popcorn," I said as I jumped up off the bed. She sighed but nodded eagerly. "Thanks Beca," she said quietly.

I got more food and came back to the bed and laid next to her. She instantly wrapped herself around me tightly. "Geez Chlo, are you scared I'm going to make a break for it." I laughed and she pouted slightly. "I know you won't make a run for it, because I also know you secretly love cuddling with me," she said lightly.

I snorted and she laughed.

**Chloe's POV**

I want to kiss her so badly! I mean I really wanted to kiss Spencer before, but nothing compared to how much I want to kiss Beca. Earlier when her face was so close to mine I really thought she was going to kiss me. But then she went and got that stupid popcorn.

Beca was watching the movie intently but I knew she wasn't completely paying attention as her eyes started to wander every few seconds. "Beca, if you're bored we can do something else," I told her as I started to sit up.

She grabbed me and pulled me back down. "Don't move, I'm comfy I don't want to move," she mumbled. I grinned and wrapped my arms around her again.

Kiss me Beca, KISS ME!

She looked down at me and smiled. Screw it, if Beca won't kiss me then I will kiss her. I leaned up and gently connected our lips together.

Her eyes closed at the same time mine did and she kissed me back gently. I ran my fingers through her hair and she gripped my waist tightly like she was afraid I would run away.

"Chlo," she murmured my name against my lips as we broke apart by less than a centimetre.

"Finally," she said with a grin as she connected our lips again. I pulled her body against mine and couldn't help the moan that escaped me.

"Wow," I said as I pulled back a bit to catch my breath. She smiled at me in a daze. "You kissed me," she said once she caught her breath. I nodded.

"So… does that mean you like me?" she asked nervously. AWE! Beca nervous is probably one of the most adorable things I have ever seen. "I do really like you, I really, really like you," I said softly.

"Thank god," she said as she pulled close for another kiss. I climbed into her lap as we kissed.

"Hey Beca and Chl-." Stacie opened the door and froze at the entrance to our dorm. I broke apart from Beca and looked at her worriedly. "Uh, hey Stacie what's up?" Beca said to her as she gripped my hips to keep me in place.

"Whatcha doing," Stacie said with a shit eating grin on her face as she came over and sat on my bed, opposite from us.

I buried my face into Beca's shoulder. She kissed the top of my head and I literally felt like I was on top of the world.

"I'm so glad you two finally admitted you like each other, it took you long enough though," she said with a wink.

"Wait you knew," I said in surprise. "Everyone except for you two knew," she stated. Beca looked at me in confusion. "Why do you think Aubrey was so jealous of you Beca, she could tell you and Chloe have strong feelings for each other and it obviously made her jealous," Stacie said.

"Well I guess that makes sense, since Aubrey really always voiced her opinion that you needed someone to date," I said quietly.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'll just go now, but I am so happy for you guys, I gotta go to tell Fat Amy, she owes me ten bucks," Stacie grinned as she got up and waved.

I smiled at Beca as soon as Stacie walked out the door. But for some reason her smile had slipped from her face.

"Beca, what's wrong?" I asked her in concern. "You're with Spencer, I just helped you cheat on her," Beca said and she looked more and more upset with each passing second.

"No, Beca, me and Spencer agreed that I was going to see if you liked me the way I like you and if you did then no hard feelings," I told her hurriedly.

She looked confused.

"So you're not with her anymore," she said quietly. I shook my head. "Good, I was really jealous of her," she said as she grabbed me and flipped me onto my back to kiss me.

Best. Day. Ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow it has been a really long time since I updated this story and I am really sorry about that. I haven't had any ideas about what to do for this story and to be honest I figured everyone had forgotten about it. Thank you to lindsaycro628 for your review that is what gave me the motivation to actually right this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this one.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or Pretty Little Liars**

**Beca's POV**

Last night was the best night of my entire life. Turns out Chloe likes me just as much as I like her. I just hope that Spencer won't be too upset with her. But if what she said was true then I can't see there being any problem.

"Stop moving, sleep more," Chloe grumbled as she tightened her grip on me. I laughed at her. "I'm getting up, sorry."

She groaned and opened one eye. "Please don't," she said quietly. I looked at her for a second and then wrapped my arms around her tightly. She smiled and laid her head on my chest and I could practically feel her smile against me. We laid there for about another hour and then I really needed to get up.

"Chloe, I am getting up now its ten o'clock," I told her as I pried her off of me. She whined and tried to grab me playfully.

I got a sweater and put it on and then turned to look at her. "Want to come with me to get some breakfast, I have classes in two hours and will have to go," I told her. She sighed and then got up from my bed and then went to her side of the room and got her stuff to get dressed.

Then we went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I saw Emily was sitting on her own at the far end of the room. So once we got our stuff I lead Chloe over to where Emily was sitting. "Hey Em, what's up?" I asked her as we sat down across from her.

"Oh hey, not much just woke up and Spencer isn't feeling so good so I decided to come down eat and then bring her something back upstairs to help her stomach," she told us. "Is she okay," Chloe asked worriedly?

"She's dizzy and has a bit of a fever," she answered honestly. I looked at Chloe, who seemed a bit worried. "I think I'm going to see her and see if she needs anything else," Chloe said and squeezed my shoulder as she left. "You still like Chloe don't you," Emily said softly. I froze and looked at her.

"I thought you were going to try to get over her because you knew she likes Spencer and vise versa," Emily asked me curiously?

"I was…" I trailed off. "But…" Emily said with a bit of a grin. "I can't, I can't not like Chloe as much as I wanted too," I told her. "I don't want to be a jerk, but Spencer does like her a lot, maybe as much as you and I really don't want to see her get hurt, she rarely puts herself out there for anyone," Emily said. "But apparently she told Chloe to figure out how she feels before she decides who she wants to be with," I said worriedly.

"Did Chloe admit to liking you as well?" Emily said in shock. "Um, yeah, but nothing really happened," I lied and felt really guilty, but she's Spencer's best friend and who knows what she might say if I actually told her the truth.

"And are you okay with the fact that she just practically ran out the door to go check on Spencer?" she asked me worriedly.

**Chloe's POV**

"Hello, Spencer it's me Chloe," I called from the other side of her dorm! "Come in," I heard a hoarse voice say and I opened the door. I saw Spencer lying on Emily's bed and was wrapped in like ten different blankets. "Are you okay," I asked as I went to her side quickly.

"Better now," she said and she smiled at me. I smirked and sat down on the edge of her bed. "When did you start feeling like crap?" I asked her curiously. "Yesterday night and it just got progressively worse," she muttered. I smiled and reached out to touch her forehead.

"Emily said you had a little bit of a fever but I'd say it's more than a little now honestly," I told her in concern. She shrugged and laid her head back against the pillows. "Have you gone to see a doctor yet," I asked? "It's just the flu all a doctor is going to say is to get some rest and to miss classes for a little while," she mumbled.

"Can I do anything," I asked softly? "Will you lay with me, not under all these blankets obviously cause you would die from the heat but just lay here?" She asked hopefully. I probably should say no considering everything with Beca, but Spencer's sick and I can't say no to her. So I laid down next to her and she laid her head down against my shoulder.

"I'm glad I met you this year," she told me softly. I looked at her and felt extremely guilty that while I was here with her I was still thinking of Beca. I saw that she had a new picture on her bedside besides the two she already has of her and Emily and her and three of her friends including Emily. It was of me and her here in her dorm, Emily had taken it with her phone and Spencer must have gotten her to give it to her.

"Like my picture," she asked me with a smile? Yeah the red head looks familiar," I teased lightly. She smiled at me. "Have you and Beca talked anymore," she asked me? "A little bit, not much," I told her. I wasn't lying; we didn't do much talking last night except for when Stacie showed up.

"Well what happened, have you finally told her how you feel, cause you seem tense, more so than ever," she said quietly. "I'm fine, I didn't sleep for very long last night, Beca and I were up watching movies," I said. Again, not a lie as we did watch movies for a while last night. But not all night obviously.

"Chloe, you are a terrible liar," she warned me as she sat up a bit to look me in the eye. She looks really pale and weak, but is still extremely attractive even when she looks like that.

"Do you still want to be with me?" I asked her seriously. "Honestly, I do very much so, but I know how you feel about Beca," Spencer told me honestly. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Like right now, I would love to kiss you and honestly if I wasn't sick I probably would have," she told me. I opened my eyes and she was smiling at me.

Why is she such a good person?

"Why aren't you being a bitch over any of this, why aren't you saying that you don't want me to be with Beca," I asked her? "Because I figure if I'm here for you as a friend or anything else for that matter, then maybe you will change your mind and will want me more than her someday," she said.

"I do want you Spencer, but-"I stopped as I noticed the door was open.

"Bad timing huh," Emily said as her and Beca stood there at the door. Beca's eyes were starting to water until I met them and she turned and stormed out the door.

"BECA WAIT!" I shouted as I stood up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is yet another chapter, finally starting to actually get back into writing. I'm almost done college, so definitely this summer I will have an easier time of writing the stories I have on here. I even have a good idea of where I want to take this. Anyways thank you to anyone who has reviewed or followed this story.**

**Beca's POV**

Wow I'm so stupid. Why would Chloe pick me over Spencer? They have a lot more in common, and neither of them have a hard time to hang out with people in public. Whereas I on the other hand, have trouble being around other people, I mean it took Chloe months to be able to break down my walls and get close to me.

"BECA WAIT!" I turned around and saw that Emily was walking quickly towards me. I slowed down so she could catch up.

"Sorry I kind of bailed on you, I just really didn't want to see that ever," I said quietly. "I'm sorry Beca, I didn't really stick around to see what they would say but I don't think anything was really going on honestly," she told me sincerely.

"Chloe said she wanted her," I said dully. Emily put an arm around me tentatively as if she was afraid I would push her away.

"You don't know exactly what she meant, I mean what we heard could be taken out of context," Emily said. "Why are you trying to help, shouldn't you be happy that Spencer is happy, she is your best friend," I stated.

"She is, but you needed someone more than she does. Even if she is sick," she shrugged as we walked out of the building.

"BECA!" I turned and saw Chloe literally fall out the door as she yelled my name. She fell onto the ground and instead of being angry, I went over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

She looked at me and I saw that she looked absolutely terrified. "You're bleeding," I stated as she stood up. "I don't care," she replied honestly. I turned to look for Emily and she was heading back inside the building.

"Well if you're okay, I'm just gonna go," I told Chloe whose face paled when I said that. "Beca, what you heard isn't what you think I swear," she said as she grabbed my shoulders.

"I understand its okay. I knew you liked her obviously or you wouldn't have dated her in the first place," I said quietly. "I do like her Beca, I even told you I did, but I also told you I like you more than I like her, with you I have literally everything I have ever wanted in my entire life," she told me.

Her grip on my shoulders tightened as she urged me to say something. I didn't really know what to say to her.

"I'm extremely jealous of Spencer, don't get me wrong she is a good person… but I am really jealous of her," I told her quietly. "What do you want me to do, just tell me and I will do it," Chloe said honestly.

I looked at her and couldn't believe that she actually asked me that. "Chloe, I don't really know what to say about that," I said quietly. "I'll stay away from her, if that makes you happy," Chloe told me sounding desperate.

"Chloe, Beca?" Said my least favorite person at this school.

**Chloe's POV**

Oh crap, if this couldn't get any worse, Aubrey shows up.

"Oh, hey Bree," I said without thinking as I was desperate to keep Beca from leaving. To my shock, Beca stepped closer to me and glared at Aubrey.

"What do you want, we're busy," Beca told her. Aubrey looked over at me and looked worried.

"I was hoping I could have that chance to talk to Chloe now," she stated. I felt Beca reach over and take a hold of my hand. "Anything you want to say you can say in front of Beca, cause she isn't going anywhere," I told Aubrey honestly.

I could see how tense Beca was without even trying; just by the way she gripped my hand showed me how tense she was.

"Are you two together now?" Aubrey asked us coolly. "Yes," Beca said and I wanted to jump for joy over her admitting it.

"I knew she liked you Chloe, I even told you she did while we were together," Aubrey stated. "I didn't believe you because I wanted her so badly that the thought she might return my feelings was really a foreign idea," I said as I leaned over and kissed Beca's cheek.

Aubrey shook her head and stormed away. I don't think she liked how I kissed Beca while she was standing right there in front of us.

"Can we just go back to our dorm and talk?" I asked hoping that she would say yes. "I have to go to class in an hour," Beca stated. I sighed and pulled her close.

"Please don't be angry with me, I don't like Spencer like I like you okay," I said softly. She grabbed both of my hands in hers. "I really just want to be us, not having to worry about you falling for another person," she told me. "I won't Beca, I have tried since I met you not to like you and it never works because you are it for me," I told her as I stepped a bit closer to her.

"I believe you and I hope you know it's the same for me," she said as she started to lead me towards our dorm room.

I hope that there is no more jealousy issues. "So, is there anyone in your class you have to go to that you know?" I asked her curiously. "Yeah, actually Emily is in that class, we're going to head there together in a bit," she told me.

Shit. I forgot about Emily and how quickly she and Beca grew close.

"Good, I'll miss you though," I said as I sat down on her bed. "When was the last time you even used your own bed?" Beca asked as she gathered her stuff up. "Probably when we were fighting honestly," I told her as I reached out to put one of her sweaters on.

She laughed and looked at me with a smile. "I like seeing you with my clothes on," she told me softly. "Good, then I don't feel so bad for saying I probably won't be giving you this back anytime soon," she stated.

We spent the next half hour together, making out and just talking, until she said she had to leave to go meet up with Emily. I nodded and smiled when she left.

I don't have any reason to really be jealous of Emily; Beca doesn't like her that way. But it does bug me how quick they became friends. It took me months to get Beca to actually hang out with me.

Although that could be due to the fact that I probably scared the living crap out of her. I sighed and lay on my back and stared at the ceiling, just as there was a knock at the door.

I got up and went to the door. I froze when I saw who was there. "Hey again, she's not here this time right, we can actually talk," Aubrey said with a small smile. I looked around nervously. I haven't been alone with Aubrey since before we broke up. Beca or Spencer was always with me whenever she was around.


End file.
